It's only a game
by waterloggedxx
Summary: A harmless game of spin the bottle suddenly turns sour when Ryou gets a kiss, but it isn’t from Bakura.


**It's only a game**

**A harmless game of spin the bottle suddenly turns sour when Ryou gets a kiss, but it isn't from Bakura.**

**Ssor - last day of spring break, and here's me doing writing practise (I figured, I might as well just turn it into a fic while I have the chance) I have two other writing practises to do as well, so I guess they'll all be posted. Anyways…oh. And. I don't own the characters etc.**

**x**

"Bakura" Ryou sighed, hanging over the counter in Taste, his arms flopping pathetically, his head dropping, "you know how much I hate these sort of things"  
Bakura laughed lightly, taking one of Ryou's little soft hands in his own, "it'll be fun, don't worry"  
"yea" Malik interrupted from behind the pair, "there'll be music, good food and a few harmless games"  
The whitenette raised one eyebrow and bit his lip, "a few harmless games"  
Laughing heartily and turning to mix a smoothie, the Egyptian informed him, "you know, spin the bottle, along with a few drinking games"  
"oh gee I don't know" he mumbled a reply, faking a smile before taking another order.  
"it'll be fine…if you want, we can even go trick or treating later?" Bakura suggested loudly over the sound of the mixers.  
The younger boy sighed, handed over a blueberry smoothie to the cheerleader waiting and met Bakura's gaze, "fine, I guess it won't be too bad"  
"great!" he winked and picked up his own smoothie, "I'll pick you up at 7"  
"sure" _this is not gonna go my way, I can just sense it._

"you look great"  
Ryou squinted and stared at his reflection for the fifth time in a space of twenty seconds. _I look like an idiot._ Staring back at him was a rather perplexed looking 'Robin Hood'. He didn't like it one bit. The tights were, well, tight in all the wrong places and the broccoli coloured green suit was certainly not doing him any favours. The boy breathed out and turned to view Thelma's costume. A long silky smooth lavender skirt and top that matched Malik's eyes. Usually curly hair was straightened with added glitter and a sweet little tiara. Rather large dress-up wings completed her outfit perfectly.

A car horn sounded from outside and Thelma grabbed her best friend's hand, tugging him down the stairs and out into the open night air where Bakura, Kaiba and Malik were already waiting in the car. Taking a minute to once over their costumes, he figured that Malik was an extremely screwed up pumpkin, Kaiba was an impressive vampire and Bakura himself was a rather dishy pirate. He slapped himself internally to stop staring.

Loud music filled the air as the gang stepped into the party venue. Malik quickly bustled off towards the food table, Kaiba socialising with a few people, which was odd because he wasn't really a man of social interaction. Thelma smiled, nudged Ryou as if to hint at something, then flitted off to gossip with some of the girls in her Biology class.  
"are you wanting to get a drink?" Pirate Bakura asked hopefully, Ryou replying with a curt nod. He smiled and went to the giant punch bowl leaving the forlorn Robin Hood twitching in the doorway.

Handing him a glass of punch, Ryou almost chocked on it when they announced a game of spin the bottle. _already! Oh good grief this night it not going my way!_

Both boys made their way over to the gathering circle of students, kneeling on the floor in between Jou and Anzu, who were dressed as a fireman and a ballet dancer. _how fitting_.

The sound of the bottle spinning on the polished wooden floorboards brought Ryou right out of his thought patter. Staring at it worriedly, it slowed down an pointed right at Malik. Malik looked up, he had to kiss Fearne, the slightly dippy quiet girl dressed as a bunny, the tame kind.

Thelma held her breath as it was Malik's turn to spin the bottle. A little put off he twisted it round. Time seemed to stand still as the bottle slowed. _damn!_ This time, the bottle had stopped in front of Ryou.

Malik smirked and sat forward, Bakura watching him closely as the blonde boy moved closer towards Ryou, who by now looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"ready?" Mr pumpkin asked. Before Robin-Hood-Ryou could reply, the other boy caught his lips. Coming to his senses, Ryou kissed Malik back gently, Bakura grunting then standing up, Ryou breaking off in time to see the elder leave.

"Bakura!" Ryou called, fumbling to a standing position and dashing out the door. Bakura was already halfway down the street. Sighing as if having been defeated already, Ryou ran as fast as he could in the killer tights after Bakura.

Finally catching up he grabbed the pirates arm and spun him round so they were both facing, "why'd you take off like that"  
Bakura breathed in, his swamp brown eyes looking angry and hurt, "you enjoyed that"  
"no!" Ryou protested, "it was Malik! And besides, it was only a game"  
The pirate shrugged, "you know, you were right, coming here was a bad idea. I just wanted to spend time with you and now"  
"now what"  
"now you and Malik"  
He was suddenly silenced as Ryou stood on his tiptoes and kissed him ever so softly. Blushing, Bakura looked questioningly at Ryou.  
"like I said, it was only a game"  
Catching hands, both boys walked further down the street to go trick or treating. They'd both had enough of that party for this Halloween.

**x**

**Ssor - that was actually pretty bad / and sorta fluffy. But you know, put a little Halloween spin on things.**

**Nworb - you do realise it's only just gone Easter don't you?**

**Ssor - of course, all the yummy eggs! especially the ones Lippn gave me**

**Nworb - spare me**

**Ssor - right, well. I'm off to start another one. Cheerie-bye!**


End file.
